It is known to provide illumination or light sources at the side of the vehicle, such as to provide security lighting or convenience lighting at the side of the vehicle. For example, such lighting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,349,450; 6,550,103; 5,371,659; 5,669,699; 5,823,654 and 5,497,305, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Typically, such lighting devices provide illumination along the side of the vehicle and down to the ground at the side of the vehicle.